


And they were red

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 March 2009. Written for the 30_kisses comm over at Livejournal. The theme was "red". Written using 2nd person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And they were red

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 14 March 2009. Written for the 30_kisses comm over at Livejournal. The theme was "red". Written using 2nd person.

And they were red.

The place was full of flowers, all over the ground, some of them were up right, some of them were bent, but they were there.

And they were red.

Miharu was sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, pale skin exposed.

You had always liked that skin of his, from the first moment. It just seemed perfect to you, soft and white and silky.

You had never touched it, since the beginning.

You had always thought that watching was enough.

The flowers were caressing that skin.

And they were red.

You stayed still, breathing the fresh air.

Your throat hurt, flames of pain ran along it and down in your lungs.

You could feel his eyes on you, a quiet but persistent touch.

You had learnt how to recognize it, you had learnt the way it sent shivers running all over your body despite the heavy coat you wore.

You kept your gaze above the line the trees drew all around the place, letting your pupils be filled by the green and the blue.

You had never liked red, it had always been blood, on your hands, on your neck, on your gloves. Drops and streams.

\- Yoite.

You stretched and curled your fingers in the darkness of the pockets.

And you did it: you turned, and your cobalt blue eyes were glued to that skin again, so pale among the flowers.

Like a pearl.

You could feel your weak long legs move.

And you were kneeling in front of him, hating the wind and your hair for being in the way, for covering your eyes.

You didn't meet his eyes as always.

Your gaze was on that white, and then you noticed…there were marks.

And they were red.

Petals had stick to his skin and had left little shapes, like bit-marks.

They reminded you of red orange juice on your chin that day on the train, of blood drops, red, so red, on the leather of the gloves, on your otherwise dry lips.

You felt his fingers tilting up your head and your gaze came back to his face, that amazing mix of indifference and sweetness crawling under the surface.

And then red was also his lips.

He just said "Yoite", again, leaning forwards you.

And then red was also your heart bumping inside of you.

He kissed you.

And then red was his little tongue playing curious with yours.

The wind was incredibly fresh over your flushed cheeks, as you swallowed again all that white.

And in an instant your lips were on his skin, kissing away those marks.

And there was red over red and red over white.


End file.
